


No Plot One Shot

by Faebles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I was depressed, No Plot, Nonsense, One Shot, i don't even know what this is, this is mostly just for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faebles/pseuds/Faebles
Summary: Just an FYI for the fic, Roxy and Dirk aren't in a romantic relationship, and all the alpha kids live in the same apartment.This is the only context you get.





	No Plot One Shot

My nose runs and I can’t tell if it’s because my noodles are too spicy or if it’s because I’m trying not to cry, I don’t know why I want to cry though, I’m not even sad… and I don’t think it’s because my noodles are too spicy. I look at the clock, 3:55am, much too late to go to bed, or was it too early? I’m too tired to decide and push the thought to the back of my head. I tap on my desk for a solid minute, watching the clock turn to 3:56, pushing the now empty noodle bowl aside and chugging the rest of my orange crush. I immediately regret my decision because as soon as I slam the empty bottle down a stomach ache hit me like a truck. 

I groan as I lean back in my chair and slam my head on my desk, hoping I don’t wake anyone with the noise. I let out a heavy sigh and stare at my shades, shining in the dim light of my desk lamp. I shift in my seat and lean up onto my hand, chewing my lip while I glare at my shades as if they were glaring back at me. After one or two minutes of staring for no reason at all I snatch them as fast as I could and snap them in half, tossing them in the trash. I then spin my chair around, hop out of it, and move to the balcony. 

I lean over the edge and light a cigarette, letting out a large puff of smoke that makes me cough more than it should. I look out over the city and watch the lights, dropping half of the cigarette and watching it fall several floors down, I can’t even see it hit the ground but I keep watching it fall.  
“Oops” I whisper to myself even though I’m pretty sure I dropped it on purpose, although I honestly can’t remember.  
I turn to go back inside but stop in my tracks, Roxy is leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and frowning.  
“You aren’t supposed to be awake”  
“…But I am” I reply in the most monotone voice a human could manage.  
She lets out a sigh and stands up straight “Right…well….”  
“Ok” I respond without even letting her finish, for whatever reason it makes her smile. I don’t return the gesture.  
“G’night Dirk” She leans forward and kisses my forehead, and I know full well she did it to steel a cigarette from my pocket. I pretend not to notice.  
“Night…” I say as I walk past her and go back to my desk. I sit and watch tears fall onto the scratched and worn out wood, I’m not sad, but I’m crying.  
It’s too hot.  
I won’t be sleeping tonight.


End file.
